Some wireless communication systems, such as mobile telephony systems and systems employing technologies proffered by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) (e.g., the High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA) standard, the Evolved High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA+) standard, the Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard, etc.) and the IEEE 802.16 family of communication standards, include one or more base stations and two or more client stations that communicate with the one or more base stations by transmitting data in a plurality of time and frequency slots. A base station needs to allocate wireless medium resources (e.g., time and/or frequency) among the client stations. For example, if the base station serves five clients, but only needs to transmit data to two of the clients, the base station may allocate downlink wireless medium resources only to the two clients for which the base station has data. As another example, if all of the five stations have data to transmit to the base station, but one of the stations has much more data than the other stations, the base station may allocate uplink wireless medium resources to all of the clients, but allocate more resources to the one station with the greater amount of data. In some systems, at times that a client station is not scheduled for transmission or reception of data to or from the base station, the client station may conserve power by operating in an non-active, power save, or idle mode for a certain period of time, such as until the client station needs to “wake up” to transmit data to or to receive data from the base station.